New Beginnings
by Morwynn Nightwitch
Summary: Titans’ Tower was abandoned long ago. Now it is most likely to be dusty and outdated, with broken windows and no one living there. It’s been more than twenty years since we all went our separate ways.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own Melanie. I'm writing this because I feel like and am weird enough to write it.

* * *

Titans' Tower was abandoned long ago. Now it is most likely to be dusty and outdated, with broken windows and no one living there. It's been more than twenty years since we all went our separate ways. By now we've all probably started our own families and found jobs to fit our life styles. Still, I can't help but wonder what the others are up to, who their children are, and what they are doing with this new life. My own small family was torn apart many years ago. Now all I have worth living for in my fourteen year old daughter, Melanie.

* * *

Melanie looked out her window at the waves that were gently slapping the shores of the beach. Her short black hair was swaying in the cool breeze. She stared at a small cloud and wished that it would rain. After a few minutes she gave up and watched the cloud float on with the others. I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm tired of being in this house. I've been home schooled all my life and I've never really been anywhere in this city," she answered.

"Tell you what," I said, "I'll take you to the aquarium today, it always was one of your favorite places when you were younger."

"Thanks mom," Melanie said.

I gently closed the door behind me and walked to my room. I opened my closet and pulled out a photograph hidden at the back, a family portrait taken when Melanie was three. I traced the outline of the man standing next to my photographic self. "I miss you so much," I whispered, "So, so, much."

A tear rolled down my cheek. It seemed like just yesterday that he left me. I put the photograph back and closed the closet doors. Then I decided that today would be the time to tell her the truth about me.

"Are you ready to go?" Melanie asked.

"Come in," I said. She entered and sat on my bed. I sat next to her, "There is something I have to tell you. Those stories I used to tell you, the ones about the Teen Titans. They are true stories. I know them because I was a Teen Titan. In fact I was the Titan named Raven. Melanie, you have inherited some of my powers,"

"Does that mean?"

"Yes,"

* * *

I know it's short… the other chapters will be longer. I promise. Please review. Please? I'll give you a lollipop…. 


	2. Chapter 1: Ice

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they would not cancel it even if I had to create my own TV channel to do so… I do own Maried'a, Matt, Liam, Renee (sadly), and I co-own Anya. The version of SG you see here is not mine she belongs to someone else… My friend Kaori tweaked her a bit…

* * *

**Chapter One: Ice**

_I wish I could open a window and fly away._

Her ice blue eyes were wet with tears. She felt lost and betrayed the consequences of her actions too great. Her best friend was trapped in ice, because of her. She had lost her temper at the girl and accidentally hurt him, if not lost him forever.

"Forgive me, I am sorry," Maried'a whispered.

* * *

The final bell of the day had rung and the students came pouring out of the classrooms. They were pushing and shoving to get their backpacks from their lockers, so they could leave school for the freedom of the weekend. Maried'a Grayson entered the combination to the lock and opened the door. She put her books away and grabbed her light blue messenger bag from its hook. She slammed the locker door shut and went to find Matt. 

Matthew Logan, the hottest boy at the junior high and the guitarist in the school band, was talking to Renee Lewis, the junior high cheer squad leader.

"So Matt, what are you doing this weekend? 'Cause I was thinking you and I could, y'know, get together and go to the movies," Renee said.

"I have other plans," Matt said coldly. "Liam, Maried'a and I are going to have a Core Six movie marathon."

"Pretty please, Matthew?" Renee flipped her hair rather pathetically and batted her eyelashes at him. She reached for him and…

"Oh no, you don't!" Maried'a yelled. The temperature dropped suddenly and Maried'a threw two glowing orbs of ice blue at Renee. The missed her and hit Matt, he was immediately encased with ice. Maried'a's eyes widened.

_Matt! What have I done?_

"Maried'a Grayson! To my office now!" Mr. Ikam, the principal, said. He picked up Matt and led Maried'a to his office. Once there he called their parents. Minutes later Mrs. Grayson and Mrs. Logan came in. They looked shocked when they saw Matt.

"Mrs. Grayson, you and your husband entrusted me with your former identities when Maried'a came here. I am afraid after today I might not be able to allow Maried'a to continue to go here. She endangered many students with here attack today," Mr. Ikam said.

"I am truly sorry sir. My daughter did not try to hurt the other students, she just lost control of her powers," Mrs. Grayson said, "Mrs. Logan, I am also sorry for your son, I am sure the ice will melt away."

"Thank you for your concern," Mrs. Logan said.

"Maried'a come," Mrs. Grayson walked out of the office.

"Wait," Mrs. Logan followed her out the door. "Starfire, is that really you?

"Friend Supergirl?" Starfire replied.

"My name is Kara Logan now,"

"And I am Kori Grayson," The two old friends hugged each other briefly and smiled.

Maried'a came out of the office, "Okay then…"

"You must come for dinner sometime," Kara said as Kori and Maried'a walked out the school doors.

Maried'a got intro her mother's Mercedes-Benz. "What did Mr. Ikam mean by 'your former identities'?"

"Mari," Kori said, using Maried'a's old nickname, "Your father and me, when we were younger, were superheroes. We were part of the Teen Titans. I was Starfire and your father was Robin."

"That's why dad mad me take every form of martial arts ever made?"

"Yes," Kori pulled into the driveway of their house; they got out of the car and went inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was for your own good, Mari,"

"My own good? My own good! Do you know how many parents say that?"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Grayson had come home.

"Richard, I had to tell her. Her powers --" Kori started.

"What did she do?"

"She encased Matthew Logan in ice,"

"Will you two stop talking as if I'm not here?" Maried'a ran to her room, tears streaming from her eyes in the form of liquid ice.

_I froze my best friend. He'll hate me, I know it. He'll start going out with Renee or worse. _

_

* * *

Mari froze me. I can't believe it. She has powers too. Why did she lose control over them? _

Kara went back into the office and picked up the frozen Matt. She carried him out to her white mini-van and placed him in the back seat. She walked around to the driver's seat.

Mari froze me. I can't believe it. She has powers too. Why did she lose control over them? 

"Mama, why is Mattie frozen?" Matt's annoying little sister, Anastasia, was sitting in the back seat. "Don't tell me he got locked in the freezer."

"Matthew was frozen by another person who has superpowers, Anya," Kara explained, omitting the fact that it had been Maried'a who froze him.

"Oh," Anya said. For the rest of the car ride she was silent.

When they reached the Logan residence, Kara took Matt to his room. Then she went to her room and sat on the bed next to her husband. "Garfield, today I met Starfire."

"Star? What's she doing now?" Gar asked.

"She's Kori Grayson. Her daughter is Maried'a Grayson."

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Matt was starting to get very cold.

_I wonder who her parents are. I wonder if any of the other Titans had children. __

* * *

_

Maried'a Grayson opened her window. _

* * *

_Bright green laser beams came out of Matt's eyes. The ice began to melt quicker. Soon it was a puddle on the floor. "I'll clean it up later. I have something important to do" He opened his closet door and changed into some dry clothes. 

Maried'a Grayson opened her window.Bright green laser beams came out of Matt's eyes. The ice began to melt quicker. Soon it was a puddle on the floor. "I'll clean it up later. I have something important to do" He opened his closet door and changed into some dry clothes.

_Mari…_

Matt turned into a sparrow and flew out his window.

* * *

"I forgive you,"

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, er…, prologue. 

_Kaori Matsumoto, Coyote, K.C. Raven, Egglette, ap gato, and samuraigurl1213._

To those who asked, the pairings are as followed.

Robin x Starfire

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Beast Boy x Supergirl

Raven x ? ((I'm not telling you that))

Terra x No one ((Sorry, Terra fans. I couldn't find anyone for her. Ideas are welcome.

Please review!


End file.
